


I dare you to kiss my boyfriend

by elfjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confused Huang Ren Jun, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, a little nsfw, haechan mark dating, idek if its nsfw, mark renjun haechan/donghyuck best friends, markrenhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfjaem/pseuds/elfjaem
Summary: Hyuck challenges Renjun to kiss anyone who enters the classroom door first. Renjun accepts, but everything gets complicated when the one who comes through the door is Mark, Hyuck's boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, markrenhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 172





	I dare you to kiss my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first oneshot. I decided to write something Markrenhyuck because I love them and there are not many fics about them:( So I hope you like it! And sorry if there is a mistake, English is not my native language:( let me know if you see one! tysm<3

Renjun and Hyuck are the most different people on earth.

Renjun is calm and quiet. He likes to spend his time reading love novels —but not the kind that everyone loves to read in order to dream up a completely unrealistic love fantasy. He likes deep and intense stories, that have pain, where the characters are not the classic beautiful and good characters, but are more complex and harder to understand. He likes school, too —although he is not very proud of it. He really enjoys learning new things and, since he loves challenges, the more difficult the better for him. He has always been very correct, too. He always meets all the standards of a good boy and has never let anyone down.

But Donghyuck is the complete opposite. He likes extreme, wild or, as Renjun would say, stupid things. He likes to party and drink alcohol to death. He loves to do things that aren't normal, and if they're illegal, so much the better for him. Donghyuck has always been a free soul, with no ties that make him touch the ground. Even when Mark came into his life and they started dating, none of that changed. In fact, Mark is just as crazy as Hyuck, and both of them potentiate their foolishness perfectly. But they are not bad guys. Renjun thinks that even though they're stupid and rebellious, they're... perfect, in their own way. Perfect by themselves and for each other.

So clearly, Renjun and Hyuck are completely different. No one knows —not even them— why they are best friends, since they are very different in every field. Donghyuck always says it is because the universe wanted it so, or because they are soulmates destined to be together. Renjun sometimes believes it, but there are moments when he simply cannot stand Donghyuck.

They are alone in the classroom. During the break, they always stay there, away from everything. It is very difficult for Renjun to get along with Hyuck, but every time they are alone, it is as if they are aligned in the same tune. 

Although there are times when Hyuck doesn’t do anything else but bothering Renjun.

Like now.

" **Renjun, I swear that if you do this I will leave you in peace all week.** " 

" **You wouldn't leave me in peace even for one day**."

Haechan rolls his eyes. " **Do it, just for fun!** ”

" **You are literally asking me to kiss anyone who comes through the door.** " Renjun shakes his head. " **It's not my concept of fun, Hyuck.** "

" **Come on, Junie! You never like to do crazy things with me.** " Hyuck pouts. 

Renjun looks straight into Hyuck’s eyes, piercing him with his gaze. Yes, he knows that the things Hyuck likes to do are stupid and that somehow or other they can end badly, but at the same time, he regrets not being able to give Hyuck all the fun he needs and wants. They're different, and they're both fine with it. But Renjun, although he knows it is not so, is afraid of boring his friend and... that he will get away. 

If Renjun accepted this stupid game, it would not be the first time that he did it. Once, he accepted to go to a party with Hyuck and followed him all the things he was doing during the whole night. In short, after 4 hours of partying, Renjun ended up in a dumpster hugging a dirty rat with his hands and telling it how much he loved it. Since that night, Renjun swore to himself not to follow Donghyuck in anything anymore. But he still regrets not being the friend he hopes he will be. And then he begins to think that... maybe doing the crazy things the younger does isn't such a bad thing after all. At least you can laugh at them in the future —just like he laughs at his affair with the garbage rat, even though he would never admit it in front of anyone.

" **Alright.** " Renjun mumbles, averting his eyes from Hyuck's. 

" **What... What?** " Hyuck laughs, choking on his own words of surprise. " **Are you really accepting?** "

" **Only under certain conditions.** " Renjun emphasizes seriously.

" **Go ahead.** " Hyuck responds without being able to wipe the smile off his face. He knows that his games are silly and that Renjun hates them, so things become interesting when the older agrees to play.

" **It will only be a kiss on the cheek.** " Hyuck is startled, about to object, but Renjun speaks first. " **No, don't even dare. If I'm going to play, it's going to be by my rules.** ”

Haechan rolls his eyes and sighs. " **Say it then, there are about 15 minutes left to the end of the break.** "

" **First, as I said, it will be just a kiss on the cheek. Second, if it's a teacher, I won't do it. Third, I have to tell the person that it's a game. Fourth, if the person doesn't want to, I won't do it. And fifth, you will do the same with the last person who enters the classroom.** " Renjun says as he lists with his fingers.

Donghyuck smiles ironically at his friend's rules, ready to contradict him. " **Better let it be up to the person if it's a kiss on the cheek. I mean, if you're going to ask the person if they want to be kissed, why don't you just go ahead and ask for a kiss on the lips?** ”

Renjun looks at him in disgust. " **Why the fuck would I want to kiss someone here on the lips?** "

" **It could be Xiaojun or Yangyang who walks through that door first.** " He answers, pointing to the entrance of the classroom. " **And they're so damn cute.** "

" **But I wouldn't kiss them, I don't even talk to them!** ” Renjun exclaims a bit annoyed. Sometimes Hyuck consumes all his brain cells. " **I would only kiss on the lips someone close... like Jaemin or Jeno, you know.** "

" **If that is so, then kiss me.** " Donghyuck proposes, defiantly. It is normal that the younger —even though he's dating Mark— flirts with Renjun, it is one of the million forms that he has of bothering him. But Renjun cannot avoid blushing every time he does it, and feeling that something in his chest flutters inside. He does not know what kind of feeling that is, or if it is even something he should pay attention to. 

Renjun is an expert on feelings when he reads novels, but he sucks at understanding his own. 

Renjun avoids the look of Hyuck, who smiles as if he has achieved something great. " **Let's wait for someone to come in.** "

Both of them looked attentively at the door, without saying a word, not even for a second. Renjun, the more time passed by, the more he regretted having accepted. Why to play this? It does not make sense. 

But when Renjun was about to tell Hyuck that he would not play anymore, the door opens.

" **Reeeeeenjuuuuun!** " Hyuck shouts with a funny smile on his face. 

" **What are you guys doing here? You can't be in the classroom during break.** " The art teacher, Lee Ten, says with his hands on his waist. 

" **I'm sorry, Mr. Lee. But we will leave when Renjun kisses you.** " Hyuck says with a gentle expression. 

" **What?!** " Renjun exclaims, surprised by the younger's audacity to say such things. And to a teacher!

" **Ok... Do what you want but don't involve me in your things, Donghyuck. And Renjun, we've talked a thousand times about stopping being friends with this guy, haven't you learned anything from that?** "

Both boys laugh. 

" **Someday you will admit that I am your favorite student, Mr. Lee!** " Haechan states, arrogantly

Teacher Ten smiles, " **When you stop bringing me trouble, I'll admit it.** ” He changes his expression to a more serious one. “ **Okay guys, you can be in the classroom, there's about 10 minutes left so I don't see a problem. And please, don't do anything stupid.** ” He looks at Renjun. " **I trust you, Mr. Huang. And by the way, your work of artistic literary representation was very good, but I need to make some comments that will be useful for the next one. Come to my office anytime.** " Renjun nods. Then he looks at Donghyuck and points his finger at him. " **And you have to give me the last two works for next week.** ”

" **But that's very little time!** " Hyuck exclaims. 

" **They were for two weeks ago, Donghyuck. Anyway, ask Renjun for help. He is a good drawer, and a genius for literature. You should know that. Well, I'm off, guys. Don't do anything bad.** " He says before leaving the classroom, leaving the boys alone again. 

Teacher Ten Lee has always been very friendly to students, perhaps because he is young and understands them better. With Hyuck and Renjun he has always had a special bond, because, although he never admits it, Hyuck is a great boy who makes his days more fun —despite the things he does— and Renjun is his best student and, moreover, a very interesting boy.

" **You really had to tell him that?** " Renjun says annoyed once the teacher closes the door

" **It's Mr. Lee. Don't worry.** " Hyuck says carefree, which irritates Renjun even more.

And just as before, when Renjun was about to give up the game of Donghyuck, the door opens again. And this time, he is not a teacher, nor is he Xiaojun or Yangyang, or Jaemin or Jeno.

It's Mark. Hyuck’s boyfriend.

It shouldn't be a bad thing, right? It shouldn't be dangerous to kiss —on the cheek— your best friend's boyfriend, it's totally a game. But for Renjun, doing it is taking the maximum risk. He's not in love with Mark at all. But he finds him attractive? Of course he does. Does he find him the coolest person in the world? Maybe. Does Mark mean something to him, more than Hyuck's boyfriend? Definitely. 

He prefers to think that his feelings for Mark are only platonic. What would be wrong with that? Mark is a rebel without a cause and always has some idiocy to say, but even so, he fits perfectly to Renjun. It's like talking to Mark is the easiest thing in the world, even though they've known each other for a short 8 months —which is when he started dating Hyuck. And Mark always pays attention to Renjun, and listens to all the nerdy things he says. He talks to him about his days and comments on interesting things about the world and life. But every time they have one of those conversations that make Renjun feels like they are the only ones in the world, Mark always keeps Hyuck's hand in his and gives him kisses every now and then, reminding Renjun that precisely they are not alone in the world, and that Mark is not just any guy, but his best friend's boyfriend. And he doesn't mind that, but sometimes he wants to hold Mark's hand too, he also wants his lips to belong to him. But it doesn't matter, after a while he forgets that, obviously, because he is obliged to do so. 

So yes, it's a bit dangerous for Renjun to do anything with Mark that involves being less than two steps away. 

But Hyuck doesn't know that.

" **Reeeeeenjuuuuun!** " Hyuck screams, just like last time.

" **My name is Mark, honey.** " The boy says, closing the door and approaching where the boys were sitting, at the back of the classroom.

" **You idiot.** " 

Mark comes over to kiss Hyuck, but the boy runs his face, leaving Mark with his lips stretched out in the air. The boy who has just entered looks at him strangely, perhaps thinking that his boyfriend is angry or that something bad has happened. But Hyuck smiles, making the older confused. 

" **I'll kiss you after Renjun kisses you.** ”

Both boys look at him in surprise, because even though they are used to Hyuck's games, this is a completely different one. It's strange, risky, dangerous, weird... whatever you want to call it.

" **Hyuck...** " Renjun whispers.

" **I'll explain it to you, Mark.** " The boy begins. " **Renjun had to kiss anyone who came through the classroom first, and you were the one! Congratulations!** ”

Mark looks at Renjun. " **Did you really agree? Of all the games he proposes, did you agree to this one?** " He asks, puzzled. Renjun is also so confused about his decisions that he doesn't even bother to answer.

" **Junie, I have no problem with you kissing Mark. We are all friends! Just do it, and quickly, before the class starts.** ” Renjun remains surprised and silent, with his heart beating as fast as ever. “ **I dare you to kiss my boyfriend.** ”

Renjun and Mark stare at each other, doubting whether they should do it or not. But Renjun has a mess in his head right now. Why should they even think about it? Why doesn't Mark automatically deny it? Why does Mark—

" **Get up, Renjun. I'll give you the kiss of your life.** " Mark says, making a hand gesture for Renjun to get up from his seat. He looks casual and draws a smile on his face. Hyuck smiles, as if he has achieved something impossible. And he did, indeed. 

Renjun knows that Mark follows all of Hyuck's games and that he likes to do stupid things just like his boyfriend. But still, he can't believe that Mark is seriously accepting this.

Renjun is not even in the state to think about his actions. He is not like that, he is aware of it. He is always in control of things —except that night of the rat— and doesn’t let things interfere in his peaceful way out of danger. But with Hyuck it's hard to keep everything in the palm of his hand, it's hard to keep things from flying through the air. 

Renjun now also flies out of control, while he gets up from his chair and remains face to face with Mark.

" **Are you r-really a-accepting?** " Renjun stutters, nervously.

" **Yeah, it's just a kiss, isn't it?** ” Mark says, a little more relaxed than before.

Renjun nods imperceptibly, so the boys could not notice. It's just a kiss, right? And why doesn't it feel like just a kiss? Why does it feel like one of those forbidden kisses given by the protagonists in the novels that Renjun reads? Is it forbidden, even? Hyuck is watching, after all. He approves. A kiss between friends is nothing bad... but why does he feel like that? Why does Renjun feel like they're doing something behind his best friend's back? 

Why is a kiss that shouldn't mean anything, leaving Renjun breathless —when they don't even touch yet?

Mark takes a step closer to Renjun, who remains motionless, frozen. The boy places one of his hands on the waist of the younger, and the other on his neck. Why all this intimacy? Shouldn't it just be a kiss? Mark lowers his head and slowly approaches his face to Renjun's, who looks at him upward, expecting what is about to happen. Mark stops a little before his lips collide, causing his breaths to mix and dance with each other. Renjun cannot avoid looking at those lips that he desires so much sometimes; he cannot avoid wanting them at all cost over his own lips. Mark, with his eyes imperceptibly open, runs through every crack of Renjun's lips and the corner of them, as if he were probing a ground that he has never explored. Because it is so. 

And then, Mark finally collides his lips with the younger’s. His lips fit perfectly, as if it were a puzzle that so long wanted to assemble, but the pieces were lost. Renjun is able to feel the strawberry flavor of Mark's lips, and he feels how his whole body is wrapped in an electric cloud of curiosity, longing, desire and danger. Mark presses his hand on Renjun's waist, bringing him a little closer. Renjun, with his hands, grabs Mark's jacket and brings him closer too, causing not a drop of air to remain between them. It is strange, but it feels good. Mark's hand on Renjun's neck passes to the back of the boy's neck, massaging his hair. But Renjun wants more. He wants to feel him closer. 

But the bell rings to enter the class, pulling both boys out of their trance and bringing them back to reality. Mark separates from Renjun, a bit agitated and breathless. Both are red and it's possible to see the shame on their faces. 

Renjun wonders if Mark knows what that kiss was like for him, and wonders if he felt it too. 

And if Hyuck was able to see it.

Renjun looks at Hyuck, who keeps a strange, indecipherable smile on his face. He had never seen him smile like that before. It's not an uncomfortable smile, nor a happy one, nor... angry, if possible. In fact, it is not a smile accompanied by anything negative. It's something different, something new.

Well, for Renjun, everything on this day looks strange and new.

People start coming into the classroom, making the boys cough and act the same as always. Mark fixes his jacket and avoids the look of Renjun, who does the same. The oldest of the three approaches the youngest and gives him a kiss, then goes to his seat.

" **You passed the dare, Junie.** " Hyuck says, still with his strange smile. 

Renjun doesn't even bother to answer. 

Hyuck goes to sit next to Mark, and they talk and smile as if nothing had happened 30 seconds earlier. Renjun goes to his place to sit, next to Jeno, his neighbor. 

The teacher arrives at the classroom but leaves immediately without giving any explanation, making everyone get up to talk and play. Renjun rests his arms on the table and rests his head on them, but raises it when the door is opened and Jaemin enters. The last one to arrive at class, as always.

" **Hey, Jaemin! You have to kiss me!** " Hyuck shouts through the classroom, but no one takes any notice of him, except for Mark, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun.

He will do the dare that Renjun told him.

Jaemin smiles as he shakes his head, and yells " **Oh baby, I knew you preferred my lips to Mark's!** "

Renjun doesn't bother to look at them and just listens.

" **He still prefers them, Jaem! He just has to fulfill the dare of kissing the ugliest one in the class**.” Mark yells at the boy.

" **Hey, watch your mouth!** " Jeno shouts as well, joining in the conversation.

Renjun only hears Mark laugh, making it more impossible for him to get the kissing scene out of his head. Although he didn't want to look, he can't help but turn his head a little to see Hyuck, who is talking and laughing with Jaemin. Suddenly, Jaemin approaches Hyuck and gives him a short kiss on the lips, then walks away after a few seconds and laughs. 

" **Your wishes were granted, baby boy!** "

Hyuck laughs and casts a glance at Renjun, making their two pairs of eyes meet. Renjun quickly turns his head to pretend he was not seeing, but it was too late and Hyuck had already seen that Renjun had observed everything.

Jaemin arrives at his seat, next to Jeno, on the same line as Renjun, and kisses the boy beside him.

" **The lips of the ugliest boy in the class are only yours,** " Jaemin says after kissing Jeno, who is smiling.

" **And I will treat them very well.** " He answers.

* * *

Renjun can't sleep. He hardly ever has this problem, and if he does, he solves it by reading books, but now he doesn’t have the head to read even one word. His whole head is thinking only of the events of earlier that day. 

The kiss. The kiss was supposed to be just another stupid Hyuck game. Why was the moment so strange, then? Why did Mark stop before the kiss? Why did Mark make it more intimate than it should have been? Why did he not even look at Renjun after the kiss? Why wasn't the kiss as meaningless as Jaemin and Hyuck's? Oh, and Hyuck's smile? What did he want to say?

All those questions do not leave Renjun alone. He feels... strange, and tries to think of some fragment of a book that makes him identify with it. But he can't find anything. Not even a fucking character of his hundreds of books could understand what Renjun feels right now —nor does he do it himself. 

Could he... be in love with Mark? It would not be the silliest answer, since he has already thought it thousands of times before. But that's not what he finds hard to understand, that's not what he finds most complicated. Because even if he admits he has feelings for Mark, he doesn't feel that's the answer to everything that's going on. And then he thinks about Mark's actions and Hyuck's and everything in his head starts to spin. What if Hyuck is jealous? What if Hyuck felt that the kiss was more than just a game, and now he's afraid that Mark will cheat on him with Renjun? What if Hyuck hates Renjun now? It wouldn't be illogical to think that, since Hyuck didn't approach him all day —Renjun didn't either, and preferred to stay with Jeno and Jaemin. 

Everything is so difficult to understand, and although Renjun likes challenges, this is one he is afraid of deciphering. 

* * *

Renjun didn't want to come to school and have to see Hyuck and Mark's faces. He didn't want to face the situation, and he's not ready to understand what's going on with his feelings and the guys either. 

But Renjun has never missed a day of school, and his perfect attendance —and obsession with school— forced him to get up. So there he is, entering the classroom, where some of his classmates and his two friends, Jeno and Jaemin, are. There is no sign of Mark and Hyuck.

" **Renren!** " Jaemin exclaims as soon as he sees Renjun enter the door. " **How's my favorite boy?** " 

" **Don't call me that.** " Renjun says, pretending to be bothered. He has always told Jaemin that he hates the nicknames he gives him, but the truth is he doesn't care, even finds them cute. " **I'm a little tired. What about you guys?** "

" **Didn't you sleep well last night?** " Jeno asks, a little worried since Renjun never has trouble sleeping.

Renjun knows that Jeno knows him very well, as they have been neighbors all their lives. So, if he confirms that he slept badly last night, the boy will ask him what's wrong and that would mean he'd have to talk about everything that happened yesterday. And Renjun is not in the mood to talk about that, nor does he want to face it. 

The older one denies with the head. " **I was just reading a book.** " He lies.

Jeno looks at him, as if trying to discover if Renjun is telling the truth or not. Jaemin, on the other hand, does not notice anything bad in Renjun, and begins to speak about his favorite series. 

Renjun goes to sit down at his seat, when the door of the classroom opens and the couple that has tormented his thoughts so much enters. Hyuck and Mark come in laughing, holding hands and just as sweet as ever. Renjun can't help but look at them and feel something inside squirm. But it is not jealousy at all. It is different. It is as if he liked to see them like that, but also wants to be there, with them. 

The boy bows his head when the couple passes by, and wishes with all his strength that a hole would open up in front of him so that he could bury himself in the ground. But the world doesn't work that way, and even in the dumbest books the character is not saved from uncomfortable situations in that way. 

The class was totally normal, although Renjun's head was thinking other things than those explained by the teacher. Two minutes ago the bell rang to go out for a break, but Renjun stayed in the classroom as usual, only without Hyuck. Renjun is trying to draw for the next artwork, but nothing in his mind works. 

In his head there is only Mark and Hyuck.

But at least the day hasn't been as bad as he thought, since he hasn't had any meetings with Mark and Hyuck, and that makes him feel a little more relaxed —if possible.

While Renjun is trying to draw... whatever he wants to draw, the classroom door opens, and a well-known figure approaches him.

" **I need help for Mr. Lee's work.** " Hyuck says, standing in front of Renjun's seat, " **Will you help me?** ”

Renjun raises his head to find Hyuck's neutral gaze. Renjun's nerves start running through his spine to his throat, preventing him from talking for a moment. 

" **You just have to find a book and draw something to represent it**." He replies.

Hyuck rolls his eyes. " **I know, but you know I don't read shit and I can barely use a pencil to write. Help me out.** "

Renjun begins to replace the nerves with irritation, although he doesn't know why Hyuck's attitude bothers him. He has always been demanding, but never like this. It is as if he is damaged, hurt, or frozen inside. 

" **You can ask Mark, he's done his work.** " Renjun answers.

" **No, I want _you_ to help me,**" he answers in a demanding manner.

Something in Hyuck is different, Renjun noticed it from the first moment. Something in the way he talks, something in his look. Hyuck always smiles and shines on his own, but now he doesn't. Even when he is angry, Hyuck doesn't stop shining, he doesn't stop being himself, he doesn't stop doing the stupid things he always does and he has never talked to Renjun the way he does now.

More and more Renjun's fears are being confirmed and realized.

" **Mark is good at art, and he can recommend some books to you.** ” Renjun says, trying to appear calm, but his heart beats as if possessed by a demonic force. 

" **Didn't you hear me?** " It is possible to hear Hyuck's irritated voice.

" **I did, but Mark will help you better.** ”

" **Yeah, Mark here and Mark there. Your whole mind is full of Mark.** " Hyuck says annoyed, as he turns to make his way out of the classroom.

Renjun doesn't know what to answer, he doesn't know what to do. The lump in his throat grows larger and larger and the words seem impossible to get out of his mouth. All he wants to do is ask Hyuck what is going on, what changed after that damn kiss between him and Mark. He hasn't even had a chance to talk to Mark, he doesn't even know if it would be worth talking to Hyuck about the feelings he has for his boyfriend. 

Renjun lets Hyuck leave the classroom, and looks at the picture he was drawing before the boy came in. And all he sees are lines, stripes, and meaningless scribbles. It's a good drawing, though. It perfectly represents his mind and heart right now.

* * *

Another day of school ends, and everything in Renjun's head remains the same. No, in fact worse. The earlier conversation with Hyuck has left him more mentally entangled than he might have been.

Renjun leaves school and begins his way home. He has always liked to walk. It allows him to think better, and gives him inspiration to create a lot of stories that he would like to write someday. Of course, that's when Jeno doesn't accompany him home. When Jeno walks with him, Renjun feels happy, as if the whole world stops, as if it was just the two of them in a beautiful, lonely world where sorrow, anguish, pain and confusion do not exist. With Jeno, time flies by, and Renjun would swear that birds sing louder when they see him. Because this is how things are with Jeno, this is always so. His smile, his kindness, his purity and his frankness, always make people around him fall in love with him.

Renjun has always wondered why he has never felt anything for Jeno. He is perfect, he is the prince that everybody would want to have in their lives. But Renjun is only able to see him as a brother, as that family comfort that reminds you of home. With Jeno, Renjun's heart does not race, nor his thoughts fly through the air.

Renjun has always wondered why things are not so with Hyuck.

" **Hey, little neighbor!** " Renjun feels that someone is screaming behind his back, and he knows immediately who it is. He stops and turns to see his figure running towards him. Once he gets to his side, the boy puts his hand on Renjun's head to mess up his hair.

" **Hi, Jeno.** " Renjun greets with a slight smile on his face.

Both continue the walk to their homes, which are in front of each other. They have been neighbors all their lives, and know every part of each other. 

Jeno begins to tell Renjun about a fight he had with another boy during a basketball game. Jeno has always been fond of sports, while Renjun is more fond of the arts. Although their interests are different, they have always listened to each other. Jeno always goes to Renjun to complain about the stupid kids on the basketball team and Renjun always tells him about his favorite parts of the books.

" **Hey, Junie.** " Jeno says after telling his story with the boy, getting into a more serious mode. " **What's happening with you?** " Renjun opens his mouth to answer, but Jeno beats him to it. " **Don't tell me nothing's going on, dumbass. I know something is going on since yesterday. You haven't even talked to Hyuckie today, and that's weird. I know he's a kid out of hell but...** " Jeno smiles slightly and turns his head to see Renjun, who keeps his head down, watching his feet carry him home. Jeno's smile disappears. " **Tell me what's going on.** "

Renjun knew that Jeno would end up asking him, but he didn't know it would be so... soon. His whole body feels exhausted, and his head is tired of having to figure out what happened. So he lets go. He lets go of all his thoughts. He lets go of the little secret of yesterday morning, and tells of his feelings for Mark. He lets go of what is happening with Hyuck, and lets go of how strange it feels to be with him after what happened.

And Jeno listens carefully until Renjun finishes telling him everything.

" **Jaemin was my best friend at first, remember?** " Jeno says, leaving Renjun confused, who nods anyway. " **I never told you how I realized I liked him more than a friend.** ” Renjun listens carefully, still confused. Jeno looks straight ahead, and begins to speak. " **Every time I was with Jaemin my heart wouldn't stop jumping. People always say that being with your best friend is like being with family, but for me it wasn't like that. Being with Jaemin made me nervous, and I dressed differently every time we met. I cared about what he did, what he thought of me. I could describe Jaemin poetically, which I couldn't do with anyone else. That was love, you know? But I didn't know that.** ” Jeno sighs. " **I was locked into the idea that he was an idiot who liked to flirt with me, and you know that stressed me out. But that's precisely why I knew I was in love with him. Because I resented him being just my friend, I resented everything he did because all I wanted him to do was kiss me. It took me years to discover this, until I opened my eyes. And I knew that Jaemin was all I wanted in my arms, even though I still think he's an idiot who likes to flirt.** " Jeno laughs, a little nostalgic for the story he was telling.

Renjun frowned, still confused about why Jeno was telling him all this. So he asks the first thing that popped into his head.

" **Do you think that's what's happening to me with Mark?** " Renjun asks innocently. 

Jeno laughs, shaking his head. " **No, you fool! You are already clear that you are in love with Mark.** ” Renjun looks at Jeno, even more confused than before. " **But you still need to realize that you are also in love with Hyuck.** ”

* * *

Is that possible? Is it possible to be in love with two people? 

Renjun, for the second night in a row, can't sleep. But this time he feels worse than the last one. 

Renjun has read thousands of books about love and the different forms of love that exist. He has read so many times about forbidden love, or unfaithful love, and even has read about love between relatives. He knows thousands of combinations that can be given in love, but he had never seen something about more than two people. 

His head hurts just thinking about it. Being in love... with Hyuck? The idea echoes in his head. Since he met Hyuck, he has found that he is... different from other people. Something about him shines, something about him inspires him. He was always nervous every time Hyuck flirted with him, and he couldn't help but blush. Every time Hyuck smiled at his silly games, Renjun was happy —even if he denied it and called him stupid.

And Renjun loved the idea of Hyuck saying they were soulmates. 

Renjun always saw in Hyuck a light, which brought him warmth and happiness. 

Maybe that would explain why when Mark and Hyuck started dating, Renjun felt a little... different. Even more so when he saw that Mark was an angel made person. 

And everything got complicated after that fucking kiss. Where Renjun revealed his feelings for Mark, but something even in his heart was not felt enough with a "I'm in love with Mark”. That was not enough to satisfy the need to untangle things in his chest. And of course it wasn't. Because in Renjun's heart two feelings were opposed, which did not correspond to emotions in itself, but to two people. The two parts that clashed in Renjun's heart were not the struggle between loving Mark or not, but it was the encounter that a kiss from Mark was not enough to fill his heart.

Hyuck's kiss was missing.

And now, in his bed, lying down and going back in the previous days, it is that everything makes sense to Renjun. The fact of not being jealous when he saw them together and the evident feeling of wanting to be there with them, was the clearest clue of what was happening with his feelings, and Renjun just ignored it. 

But even so, it is strange. It is strange for him to love two people when he has not even loved before only one. 

* * *

Renjun, for the first time, will not enter classes. But it won't be on a whim, but because he has to go to Mr. Ten's office to get his work evaluated —and because he's afraid of facing the revelation he had the night before.

" **Huang Renjun, what are you doing here? You should be in class.** " Ten once says Renjun appears at his office door. 

" **I know, but...** "

" **Ah, it doesn't matter, just come in.** “ Ten interrupts him with a smile. 

Renjun enters and sits on the chair in front of the desk. The office is small and very colorful. It has beautiful paintings hanging on its walls, and there's a plant in the corner. 

" **I come in for comments on the work of artistic literary representation.** " Renjun says a little shyly.

" **I know.** “ Teacher Ten pulls out a small canvas from under his desk, showing a sunset with an angel floating in the middle. The sky has pink, orange and red colors; and the angel is a man shining around it, with white wings on his back. It is Renjun's work.

" **I loved it,** " Ten says, " **and expresses very well the book you chose. But I hated it.** " He says seriously. Renjun frowned in confusion. " **You have a lot of talent, Renjun, but you are very classic. Your taste in books is unique, but at the moment of painting you stay with the most orthodox ideas.** ”

" **But Mr. Lee, I did exactly what you asked.** " Renjun tries to defend his work.

" **That's what I'm talking about. I want you to get out of the lines of the drawing. I want you to go crazy, to stop following the order. I want you to innovate, I want you to do what you want to do and not what people expect you to do, not what I expect you to do. And maybe you shouldn't just apply it to painting, but to your life as well**.”

Renjun is speechless. Going outside the lines... He has never gone outside the lines. He has always done the right thing, and has never had the need to do anything else. And if it is time for him to do so? What if it's time for him to stop following the rules? 

What if it's time to follow his heart?

Renjun stands up and thanks Mr. Lee, who says goodbye with a smile. He runs and arrives at the classroom, but decides not to enter. He stays outside, waiting for the break to come so he can confess his feelings to the boys.

His boys.

Mr. Lee's words were the impetus he needed to understand his feelings and do something about them. Fuck the lines of the drawing and fuck orthodox love. He wants to scream, he wants to let everyone know that he loves two boys. He wants to get out of the lines and run as far away from them as possible. And he wants to run with his boys in the open air, where there are no lines and no boundaries. 

So he stays there, waiting for the break to come. But the feeling of wanting to let go of everything inside him vanishes more and more, and then, reality hits him in the face. 

What will he tell them? That he loves them both? That he wants to join their relationship? Does that even sound coherent? And what makes him think they will reciprocate? Why in the world would the two coolest, most beautiful guys he knows want to be with him? Life is not one of those books he reads, it is not an impossible love story that becomes magically possible.

Renjun is strange because he loves both of them. He is strange because he wants to kiss them both, and he is strange because he wants to hold their hands at the same time.

Renjun has always been good at the way he does things. He has always followed the rules, and has never been harmed by them. 

A drawing that is well painted and stays within the lines is never in danger of being criticized.

Fuck Mr. Lee and his bullshit.

Renjun runs to the bathroom. He feels the tears wanting to come out of his eyes, but the wind against his face dries them. He wants to disappear. Why would anyone feel anything for two people? What the fuck is that? He's very afraid, and the bathroom is the only thing that came to his mind in order to take refuge from Hyuck, from Mark, and from his heart. 

He arrives at the bathroom and immediately takes refuge in the last cubicle. He sits on the floor and lets the tears fall down his face. Fuck Mr. Lee, fuck his love novels, fuck Hyuck and Mark who don't need him to be happy. 

Fuck them because they don't need him the way he needs them.

Renjun hides his head between his knees, making his heart calm a little, as if his knees protected him from all those new feelings, or rather, recently discovered.

Tears begin to stop little by little, until no more tears remain to him. Renjun doesn't usually cry that way, since he almost never has the reasons to do so. He always does the right things, always does what people expect a good kid to do. He was always the reference point for what is right, for what the world should be. That's why he likes his novels, where the characters aren't always good. Where the characters live in dangerous situations and live as they please.

The novels present a world that he cannot touch. Just like Hyuck.

Hyuck has always shown him the funny side of things, and the dangerous side too. With his games, with his jokes and with his stupid teenage ideas. Hyuck painted in yellow —like the sun— the black and white world of Renjun.

And just as he fell in love with love novels, Renjun fell in love with Hyuck.

And Mark is a whole different world. Mark is everything what Renjun always wanted: someone who listened to him, who understood him, someone with whom to speak all the strange topics that Renjun likes. Renjun always saw how Mark made Hyuck happy, and he also let himself be enchanted by the person who is Mark. 

Renjun can't stop thinking about the boys and how fucked up he is with this situation. But suddenly, as if the universe revolved around his thoughts, Renjun hears someone knock on the door.

" **Renjun, I'm here. It's me.** " 

It's Mark.

Hearing his voice, Renjun remembers that this is not the first time Mark comes to his rescue. The moment when Hyuck and Mark started dating comes to his mind. Back then, the couple spent all their time together. If they weren't talking, laughing or doing something naughty, they were kissing or hugging. At first, Renjun didn't care and was with the couple the whole time. He witnessed all their rebelliousness and was always there to guide them on the right path. But Renjun, after a while, started thinking that, indeed, they are a couple... and that he was left over. So he walked away. He didn't talk to Mark anymore, and he didn't spend much time with Hyuck anymore. So, as expected, Hyuck confronted him and the two of them had a big argument. They didn't talk to each other for days, until Mark, in his attempt to save the situation, went to Renjun's house.

As soon as the boy opened the door, Mark locked him in his arms. He hugged him and pressed him against himself, as if he knew Renjun needed that hug more than anything else at that moment. And the younger reciprocated as if he knew that this hug would come. They could feel their hearts beating against each other and their bodies becoming warmer and warmer. There were no words, nor was it strange. They were just Mark and Renjun devoted to each other. 

And at that moment, even when it was no longer necessary to say anything —because the hug had said everything—, Mark put his mouth to Renjun's ear, and whispered: " ** _Whatever happens, never leave Hyuck. And now that I'm here, don't leave me either._** " Renjun's tears wanted to come out. " ** _Now we are one, Renjun. Let's never break that._** "

Renjun is able to feel Mark's presence on the other side of the door. He is afraid, very afraid. His chest tightens more and more, and he doesn't let him move or speak. Everything in Renjun's life has changed since two days ago, with that kiss. With that kiss that made him cry, with that kiss that made him discover a new kind of love that he had never seen in his novels. 

That kiss that revealed that he is not only in love with the boy he kissed, but also with the one who saw them. 

And it would be foolish of him to abandon that feeling. It would be foolish to let that kiss be worthless. 

It would be foolish not to try.

So, as if it were a miracle, Renjun gets up. He takes a deep breath and gathers all his remaining strength to put his hand on the latch, and open the door. And just like that time Renjun remembered before, Mark surrounds him with his arms and presses him against himself. As if he knows exactly what to do when it comes to Renjun. As if he knew that Renjun needs him the most. 

Renjun's tears come again, as if life was going in them. Their chests meet again just like that time, just like in the kiss. Mark puts his head on Renjun's neck, who is able to feel his breath against him. The bathroom is cold, but both feel warm in his arms. The world stops as if the whole history of the Earth were to arrive at this very moment. 

" **Renjun.** "

" **Mark.** " He answers between sobs.

" **No, listen to me. I want you to listen to me, okay?** " Mark assures, but gets no response from Renjun. He feels the boy in his arms tensing up, as if he were afraid of what he is going to say. But Mark goes on anyway. " **I don't know what's going on between the three of us, but I do know how I feel. That kiss...** " He pauses to pull back from the hug and hold the boy's face with his hands, while Renjun lowers his arms and tentatively places them on Mark's waist. " **I waited so long for that kiss that you wouldn't believe me."** He runs his thumbs down Renjun's cheeks, trying to wipe the tears that are streaming from his eyes. **"After the kiss I realized that I'm hopelessly in love with you, Huang Renjun, just like I'm with Hyuck. Every second that has passed since then makes me lose my mind because I want to kiss you again and I want you to hold my hand just like Hyuck does. And I don't know if this kind of love really exists but I'm feeling it, ok? And I guess that makes it real. And it's weird, I know. You must be thinking I'm weird as fuck, but I don't care. Because you've always told me I'm a rebel, right? So that's how I'm being right now, and declaring my love for two boys is my biggest act of rebellion.** ”

Renjun's tears do not stop falling. His gaze is fixed on Mark's eyes. Those eyes that he longed for so long to look at him the way they are now. Those eyes that looked at his lips before they kissed him, those eyes that inspire nothing but peace, love and home. 

Mark's confession doesn’t leave him as surprised as he would have been three days ago. When he kissed him that time, he knew that that kiss was not just a game. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't just a fucking game. He had clues from Mark, he had clues that he wasn't the only one with strange feelings. But still, even though he already suspected something, he couldn't help but be nervous and afraid of what would happen next. 

Mark rests his forehead on Renjun's, making his breaths intertwine. Mark doesn't know exactly what Renjun feels, but he's sure he feels something. He felt it in the kiss, and he feels it now. He knows that Renjun could have run now, walk away and not look back. But he doesn't. Renjun is there, with his face in his hands and with his beautiful eyes looking at him. 

Renjun doesn’t stop breathing aggressively because of his crying, and this makes Mark nervous. The boy says nothing, just looks at him. So it's time to act to get an answer. 

If his biggest act of rebellion was to declare his love for two boys, then let the second one be to kiss one of them. 

Mark slowly brings his mouth to Renjun's. They both close their eyes because of the proximity, and feel their breaths mixing. Renjun's heart beats faster than the first kiss, and he knows that accepting it would mean accepting everything Mark said. But it is so, he accepts it. He is in love with the two boys too, and he also doesn't know what the fuck all these feelings are. So to accept Mark's kiss is to declare his love to him as well. It is declaring his love for both boys.

Mark rubs his lips with Renjun's, and both of them are killed by the desire to bring them together completely. The older one can't stand it; he can't stand the idea of not having to kiss Renjun when he wants to. So he does. And kisses him. His hands on his neck, and Renjun's hands on his waist. Their mouths finally meet, but not for a game, but for love. Mark wants to smile in between the kiss because Renjun accepted it, and Renjun wants to go on crying because Mark —and Hyuck— is all he ever wanted, even though he did not know it before. 

The kiss is passionate; it is as if it were his source of life. Both of them feel fireworks inside, wanting to shout their love. And they both want more. Renjun wants Mark closer, he wants to feel him. He wants Mark's lips to run every inch of his lips, the inside of his mouth and his body. And Mark wants Renjun to hold him, to touch him, to care for every fiber of his skin. 

They both want more from each other, but they can't right now. Because they are not two, they are not a couple. They are three. And they don't even know if the third piece of this complex love will agree to participate in it. 

They both separate from each other, their breaths heavy and their faces red, just like the first time. But this time they don't avoid each other, this time they don't ignore each other. Their eyes look at each other, and see in them all that they ever wanted. And they smile. This time they smile. 

" **Hyuck... does he know anything about this?** " Renjun asks. His tears stopped a while ago, and the only thing he feels now is to keep smiling.

Mark shakes his head. " **Today I decided to talk to you about this, but I haven't had time to talk to Hyuck. I saw you outside the classroom and then I saw you running away. I guessed you were coming to the bathroom, so I asked permission to come and... here I am.** " Mark smiles again and strokes Renjun's cheek with his thumb. " **You look cute.** " Then he touches his nose with his index finger. " **Your nose gets red after a kiss, you know? And that drives me crazy.** ”

Renjun can't help but blush. He doesn’t know what to answer, all this is very new to him. He knows that Mark has always been cheesy and flirtatious. He saw him being like that with Hyuck, and now he sees him with himself. But that doesn't mean he's used to it, so the words don't come out, he doesn't even know how to stand in front of one of the boys of his dreams.

So when the school bell rings to go out for recess, he lets out air from his lungs that he didn't even know he was holding back. That's the effect Mark will always have on him? Well, it doesn't bother him, though.

Mark smiles proudly, as if he knows the effect it has on the boy. Hyuck always does the same thing too. " **Did I make you nervous?** " 

Renjun jokingly hits him on the arm. " **Shut the fuck up.** " They both laugh. They know it's a cliché, but the love feels in the air and gently penetrates their bodies. But Renjun can't get the other guy out of his head. " **Hyuck must be in the classroom now.** ”

Mark nods. " **Yeah, let's go.** ”

Mark and Renjun leave the bathroom, and move down the hall towards the classroom. The urge to hold hands doesn't leave them alone, much less the urge to kiss. But they can't let go until they talk to Hyuck, although what will they say? That they want to form a relationship between the three of them? They know that Hyuck will accept any crazy idea, but they're not sure if he can handle it. They don't even know if Hyuck has feelings for Renjun, and that's the worst thing. What if Hyuck doesn't feel anything? What if this damn three-way love really isn't three-way? And what if Hyuck only loves Mark? That would really, really suck. 

So fear surrounds and eats away at both of their souls when they arrive in front of the door, and see through the window a lonely Hyuck sitting in his seat, with his head down. Mark is about to open the door, but Renjun grabs him by the arm and stops him. 

" **I'm scared, Mark.** " Renjun says with a very soft voice, looking at Mark with those eyes that drive him so crazy. Renjun's look is beautiful in every way, even when he looks at him like now, where it is easy to see the fear. His eyes shine as if there were more stars in them than there are in the universe. And Mark feels the fear growing back in his chest, because if Hyuck doesn't feel the same way about the two of them, then it would feel like the end of the world.

Because that would mean not having to love those beautiful galaxies that Renjun wears on his face.

But he cannot let the boy know that he is afraid too, for he has to be the strong one in this situation. If he shows fear, it will be worse for Renjun. 

So Mark gently takes Renjun's hands, and makes sure he looks him directly in the eye. " **Remember what I told you when you and Hyuck fought?** " Renjun nods. Of course he does. " **We're one, and let's never break that.** "

He doesn't know if it was Mark's words or the urgency of having to solve this situation during the 25 minute of the break, but Renjun, as if gained strength from the Earth's core, opens the door, positioning himself in front of Hyuck, who raises his head. In the beginning, his look was of surprise, but now it is only possible to see a kind of resentment in his eyes. 

Renjun looks at him a little scared, and Mark, behind him, tries to decipher what is going on in Hyuck's head.

" **Of course you were with him.** " Hyuck mumbles, then stands up and turns around, turning his back to the other two boys. 

No one knows who he said that to.

" **Hyuck, I...** " Renjun starts, but Hyuck turns around and interrupts him. His look inspires anger and pain.

" **No, shut up. I know you're fucking in love with Mark.** " 

Renjun looks at him in confusion, but he is not surprised. Hyuck saw the kiss, and it was clear that it was not just a game.

" **Hyuck.** " Renjun tries to get his attention, but Hyuck interrupts him again. Mark only looks from behind.

" **No, don't you dare deny it. I knew it when we played that stupid fucking game. You were going to kiss someone only on the cheek, weren't you? But you saw Mark and you forgot about that fucking condition.** " 

Hyuck and Renjun always argue, but it was only serious once, which was the one Renjun remembered in the bathroom. And apparently, this is the second one. Renjun can feel Hyuck's anger all over the classroom, and what he fears most is that he doesn't know why.

" **Hyuck.** " Renjun tries again.

But Hyuck silences him. " **No. Shut up!** " 

Tears start to come to his eyes. Mark takes a few steps to approach Hyuck, but he takes a few steps back. " **No, get away! Go away and be happy, both of you.** ”

Renjun tolerates all the things that Hyuck does, but he can't stand it when he behaves like a child and doesn't solve anything. And he devotes himself to taking control of the situation.

" **Yeah, you're right. I really wanted to kiss Mark.** " Renjun says seriously, without taking his eyes off Hyuck. Mark, who was now in front of Renjun, turns his head to look at him in confusion, as his recent words do not help at all.

" **I knew it.** ” Hyuck cries out in tears.

" **Yeah, but you can't get mad at me for doing it. You forced me to play that damn game!** " Renjun screams, a little angry, stressed and hurt. Because he didn't want this moment to be like this. All he wants to do is hug Hyuck and tell him how much he loves him, but he can't do that when he's acting like a stupid crybaby.

" **But you liked Mark's kiss!** ”

That's what bothers him, then? That Renjun liked the kiss? Is he...?

" **Are you fucking jealous?** " Renjun asks incredulously, but hurt at the same time. Mark just looks at both of them, not knowing what to do. 

" **Yes, I am jealous!** " Hyuck shouts. 

Luckily no one walks around the classrooms at recess other than them —and some teachers— because otherwise this would all be a show.

" **Why are you even jealous when you made me do it?** ”

" **Because you kissed Mark!** "

" **And?** " Renjun shouts. 

" **Because you kissed Mark and you didn't kiss me!** " Hyuck confesses by dropping his tears more strongly. Everyone is silent and only his sobs are heard. 

He wants to say that...?

" **You always reject everything from me, but Mark comes and you surrender to his feet. And that is unfair. It's unfair because I love you both and I know Mark does too, but you only love him.** ”

Renjun freezes, as does Mark, who looks at Hyuck with his mouth open. Renjun doesn't know how it is that he hasn't cried during all this time. He doesn't know how he has been able to endure all this. But there he is, doing everything he can to deal with this situation. 

" **You dumbass.** " Renjun curses. " **Did you really do this whole show to say that?** " He takes a few steps closer to Hyuck, who makes no moves. " **Yes Hyuck, I wanted to kiss Mark because I'm fucking in love with him.** " He takes steps closer to Hyuck, making him back up and hit the wall. " **But I also want to kiss you because every second that goes by I can't stand the thought of holding you in my arms and making you mine with my lips.** ”

And then, Renjun takes Hyuck's face in his hands and brings it closer to his without hesitation. And they join their lips to melt in a deep, longed for and crying kiss. It feels like being in heaven. Hyuck's lips are a completely different thing from Mark's. They are fuller and wetter, and taste like salt, probably from the crying. Hyuck's hands don't know where to stand, in fact, at first he didn't even react to the kiss. But now he is completely devoted to his best friend, and puts his hands on Renjun's jacket, attracting him as close as possible.

Mark just stands by and looks with all the love in the world at his two boys. He doesn't want to get close, he doesn't want to break the moment because, although he'd like to be there, it's just the two of them. 

They are really one now. 

And they will never break that.

* * *

Renjun loves to walk home alone. But now, running to it with his two boys is his favorite way to go. He feels how the wind hits his face and turns his hair. Mark arrives earlier at the door of his house because he is faster, then Hyuck and the last, Renjun. Renjun looks for the keys in his pocket, but he can't grab them from the excitement. 

" **Renjun!** " Both boys shout. Renjun finally finds his keys and puts them in the lock. The door opens to show the inside of a big house. 

Renjun enters first and as soon as he does, Mark takes his face in his hands and kisses him. Hyuck closes the door, laughing as he looks at the two boys.

" **8 months waiting for this.** " Mark mutters against Renjun's mouth, who can't help but smile. " **8 fucking months, Huang Renjun.** " He continues kissing him with all desperation. " **I need you.** " He gasps. " **I need you so badly that I'm going to lose my mind.** "

Mark's words immediately have an effect on Renjun, who can't help but get turned on. But even so, Renjun separates from him and looks at him flirtatiously, and then walks toward Hyuck and takes him by the waist, bringing him closer. 

" **Let's give Mark a gift.** " Renjun says after casting a defiant glance at Mark. He brings his lips closer to Hyuck's and joins them together. This time the kiss is not desperate like the last one. It is slow, sexy, silent. They touch each other's bodies, and both feel the hotness growing more and more. Hyuck lowers his lips to begin kissing Renjun's neck, while both of them cast glances at Mark.

The boy watching them holds his head as he smiles, " **Oh my God, guys.** ” He says, and cannot help but approaching them, and joining them by kissing Renjun's neck too. 

Renjun takes the head of both of them and brings them together, so that Mark and Hyuck kiss each other. Renjun has seen them kissing each other a thousand times, but this time it is different. This time he can join them whenever he wants. He can enjoy the kiss, and he can admire the beauty of his two boys together. He really loves them and doesn’t know how he was so long without their mouths, without their hands, without their touches. He remembers his novels, and realizes that there is none that tells anything like his love story. Because Hyuck, in the story of Renjun's life, is the most cliché character that exists, but the most different too. Hyuck shines as the best character in the story, but he's as naughty as the meanest. And Renjun, who in his eyes everything is like a novel, found in Hyuck the strangest and most attractive combination possible. There is no one who is like Hyuck, not even the best authors have come up with a character like him. And Mark. Mark is the cliché character that Renjun can't help loving. Because as much as he is a normal adolescent, he puts the world of Renjun upside down. Mark makes him feel things that only exist in love novels. He is the living proof of a dream come true and cannot help but love him more and more. 

Mark is everything that Renjun ever sought and Hyuck is everything that Renjun didn’t know he was seeking.

So now they are three, as they always have been. Only now they can touch, kiss and love each other without fear of breaking any rules.

By being with Mark and Hyuck at the same time, Renjun broke the rules. He went outside the lines of the drawing, and he can’t love it more.

* * *

" **Mark, seriously, I'm begging you. Don't eat anything before they get here.** ” Renjun orders Mark while he cooks.

" **But I am hungry.** " Mark pouts as he approaches Renjun and hugs him from behind. " **Can I eat you at least?** "

Renjun wants to smile but his pride won't let him, so he just rolls his eyes. " **Go help Hyuck set the table.** "

Mark nods and leaves a kiss planted on his cheek. Renjun finishes preparing the food and leaves it on the table, just in time, as the bell rings. 

" **They're here!** " Hyuck screams and runs to open the door. 

Jeno and Jaemin enter the house and greet the three boys. They start talking about their lives and about their plans for the next vacation, as they plan to spend it together. They sit down at the table and enjoy Renjun's delicious food.

" **Oh my God, it's delicious!** " Jaemin shouts.

Everyone at the table laughs at his reaction.

" **Apart from being a best-selling author, he is an expert chef.** " Hyuck says proudly before giving a kiss on the cheek to Renjun, who only reduces himself to deny with his head and smile shyly.

" **Oh yes, Renjun, tell us how it goes.** " Jaemin says before taking a spoonful in his mouth.

" **Yeah, um...** " He starts shyly. " **Everything has gone very well, actually. I think people really got the message of the book. Tomorrow I have a book signing, and next week I have to go to a TV interview.** ”

" **That's the guy I'm fucking!** " Mark yells with a proud smile, making everyone look at him in shock or disgust. Jeno wants to laugh, but if he does, they'll look at him like that too. " **Sorry.** " Mark apologizes by bowing his head.

" **Anyway, let's drink to my beautiful writer.** ”

Everyone raises their respective glasses and toasts on behalf of Renjun, the new but successful writer, who rose to fame thanks to his book " _Three are not a Crowd_ ", where he tells the story of a trio of friends who fell in love with each other, with a lot of problems that, in the end, make their love stronger.

" **Woah, you are very romantic for writing a book about your love with the boys. I still don't believe it.** " Jeno says, shaking his head from side to side.

" **It's not just a book about my boys.** ” Renjun denies with his head, smiling slightly. " **In all the books I've read, they always dealt with subjects like love between two people or self-love. But I never saw anything about three people or more, so I decided to write it to give a space of comfort to all those who are going through the process of polyamory.** "

Everyone looks at Renjun proudly, with the biggest smiles they can draw on their faces. Hyuck and Mark, who are one on each side, take their hands and caress them.

" **I would marry you.** " Jeno jokes to annoy Jaemin.

" **Do whatever you want.** " Jaemin says with a shrug.

Jeno laughs and hugs Jaemin around the waist, placing a kiss on his cheek. " **I love you,** " he says.

" **Speaking of getting married,** " Mark pauses to drink from his glass. " **It's only three weeks until the wedding, guys. How do you feel?** "

" **I'm not going to lie to you, I'm so fucking scared.** " Jeno is honest.

" **Scared of what?** " Renjun asks, frowning and drinking his wine.

" **This lady,** " points at Jaemin with her thumb. " **She wants the perfect wedding, and if it doesn't go perfectly, she'll kill me.** ”

Jaemin kills him with his eyes. " **I'm going to divorce you before we get married.** " He says, making everyone laugh.

And so they spent the whole afternoon, enjoying their company. Jeno talked about his promotion to sports manager of a soccer association, and Jaemin talked about his upcoming wedding whenever he could. Mark talked about some of his students, since he works as an English teacher. And Hyuck took out a photo album from 7 years ago, when they had just started their different but beautiful relationship. In the photos you can see how much they have grown as friends and as a couple. In them are hidden memories and pain, happiness and love. 

And Renjun knows that it has taken a lot to bring this different relationship to life. He knows that for the world it is something rare, and that very few people understand and validate their way of life. But that is why he wrote the book. To capture his story and let the world know that loving two boys is the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Because of course it is. Hyuck's smile and Mark's voice is all he needs to be happy, and he finds a unique beauty in them that even a thousand books couldn’t describe.

Seven years ago, Renjun kissed his best friend's boyfriend. Seven years ago, Mark confessed to him in the school bathroom. Seven years ago, he had a fight with Hyuck that ended in them kissing.

Seven years ago, Renjun stopped doing what others expected him to do.

Seven years ago, he painted outside the lines for the first time. 

And if someone says it's a mistake, well, then this is the best mistake of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Did you like it? What do you think about the characters? Do you have a favorite? And what do you think about the story? I don't know if I got the story right sjhnsj Anyway, thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
